


you say that i've got it all wrong, 'cause you just know i'm a poor unfortunate soul

by orphan_account



Series: we'll be looking for sunlight, or the headlights (till our wide eyes burn blind) [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hugs, Hurt Oliver, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Protective Oliver, Protectiveness, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oliver's parents come to town. It's not happy or friendly at all.Sequel to:keep me by your side. You don't necessarily need to read the first series but it probably would help!





	you say that i've got it all wrong, 'cause you just know i'm a poor unfortunate soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheekycheekbones (Cheeycheekbones)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeycheekbones/gifts).



> For cheekycheekbones (Cheeycheekbones)! Thank you for giving me your lovely ideas. Stay tuned to see some more of your prompts come to life. I hope I do them well <3 
> 
> Triggers: I'm sorry for the use of homophobic language in here - it's to reflect Oliver's words about his father's views on LGBTQ+ relationships as referenced in the book and film. Please know that, that is NOT me. 
> 
> I own no one. Any mistakes are my own.

* * *

Oliver sighed, packing up his papers and books of the day.

His last class had ended and he couldn’t wait to get into his car, drive down to Yale and visit his boyfriend. God, he missed Elio. The door to his lecture room opened and at first, Oliver thought it was one of his students come back to ask a question. He turned, smile on his face but when he saw who it was, his heart dropped. _His parents_.

“Oliver,” his father said, cold eyes piercing his skin. He stood tall and proud, broad shouldered. Once, Oliver had been terrified of him. And in some ways, he still was.

“Son, we’ve come to discuss a matter with you,” his mother said. She wasn’t smiling. Oliver felt like a child again. In trouble for doing something wrong.

“All right,” Oliver replied, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Why don’t you stay for a drink? We can go some place to eat and I can call –

“Will your _friend_ be there?” his mother asked, almost pleading with him to say no. Oliver ground his teeth and took a deep breath.

“ _Yes_ ,” Oliver said, just as coldly. If they wanted to be a part of his life, then they’d have to accept Elio, otherwise, they knew where the door was, so to speak, “he’s a part of my life, mother. And he’s not only my friend. He’s my –

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence,” his father snapped, almost growling, “I didn’t raise you to grow up and be a slimy _fag_ –

Oliver stepped up into his father’s space, anger flashing in his eyes. His chest heaving. Heart in his throat. The edges of his vision blurred. Fire fuelled his words.

“Don’t _you_ dare, finish that sentence, father. If you want to be a part of my life, then you’ll have to accept this. I don’t care what you say. This is who I am. That isn’t going to change. I’m an adult. Not a child. You can’t tell me how to live my life.”

“I am your father, _boy_ –

“See, that’s just it, _father_ I’m not a boy,” Oliver cut him off, ice dripping off his words as he grabbed his bag and jacket. “You can’t control me now.” And then he pushed past his parents, ignoring his mother’s tearful gaze and left campus.

*

It took him over an hour to reach Yale and when he was finally facing Elio’s dorm room door, he knocked quickly, desperate to see his lover. He felt anger, frustration and misery, a deep depression that set in his heavy heart. All he had ever wanted was to make his parents proud.

“Just a second,” Elio called from inside and then the door opened and there stood his boyfriend, in all his glory. Messy, dark locks, wide, youthful eyes and that sweet smile.

He was wearing Billowy, tucked into blue jeans, rolled up at his ankles and converses on his feet and Oliver was so in love. He needed to hold the other man, protect him from the world. He was too pure and wise and sweet; they didn’t deserve him. No one did.

“ _Baby_ ,” Oliver said, it was the first thing that left his lips and he hadn’t known how much he needed Elio, how utterly exhausted and broken he felt at his parents’ dismissal of who he was. The lump in his throat grew, tears sprang to his eyes, biting at his resolve.

“Oliver,” Elio said, his smile faltered. Worriedly, he gently pulled him in close, going up on his tip toes and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

Oliver went willingly, burying his face in Elio’s neck, wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s body, pulling him up and off the floor, against his chest. He took a deep breath, Elio smelt of lavender linen and sweetness. A burst of sunshine in his dreary evening. The light of his life.

“I love you,” Oliver whispered. His voice was rough. But Elio was so soft and warm in his arms. He fit perfectly against his chest. Precious and so incredibly smart. He was so much better than any approval from his parents. This, to have Elio in his arms, was worth it.

Elio’s arms tightened around his neck and he put his face in Oliver’s shoulder, clinging on tight, basking in his embrace. “I love you too. What happened? Are you okay?”

“My parents came to see me,” Oliver replied, voice muffled by Elio’s shoulder. He walked Elio backwards into his dorm room and set him down on his feet, kicking the door shut behind him.

Where they were safe, away from prying eyes. The corridor had been empty but Oliver was used to looking over his shoulder. He and Elio were safer from people's hatred behind closed doors. They weren't ashamed, but they were taking precautions. They shouldn't have to. They should be free, equal, expressive. But the world was a cold place. 

Oliver didn't want Elio to face any troubles during his years at university (even though, they both knew people would be cruel if they wanted to, regardless of what they did) and he didn't want anyone threatening his job (if parents of the students he taught were anything like his own mother and father, he shuddered to think about the complaints or further actions he might receive if they found out), the security they'd managed to keep. 

For even though same sex activity in New York, where Oliver worked, and Connecticut, where Yale was, had been legal since 1980 and 1971, that didn't stop people's hatred, especially with society's harsh, discriminating views on HIV and how it had been called, wrongfully, "a gay disease".

He wasn't ashamed of their love. No, not one bit. He just wanted to keep them safe, especially Elio. Always Elio. His need to protect the younger man was far stronger than any fear or anxiety he felt. He had almost lost Elio once before, he wasn't about to do so again. 

“Oh,” Elio whispered sadly, cupping his face, wiping away the tears that had started to fall. “I’m sorry, Oliver. What can I do? What can I do to make it better?”

Oliver smiled, despite his tears, he kissed Elio’s forehead, his jaw and cheeks. “Just hold me. And never let go.”

Elio reached up again and hugged his boyfriend fiercely, “okay, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos and bookmarks are welcome! :)


End file.
